1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to cooking equipment and methods. More particularly, this invention relates to a cover for a cooking implement, such as a grill, in which the cover is configured to assist in the cooking of food with steam.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to moisturize meat and other foods during the cooking process by retaining or introducing water into the cooking container in which the food is being heated. For this purpose, pans and pan lids have been proposed that have drain holes for dispensing water into the pan. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,676,146 to Krafft discloses a two-piece cover for a pot, with an inner (lower) cover defining an annular-shaped trough or reservoir with bottom drain holes and a screen or openings for venting vapor in conjunction with vent holes in an outer (upper) cover. The reservoir accumulates water from steam that condenses during cooking, and the drain holes allow free passage of the water back into the pot. Another example is U.S. Pat. No. 3,809,064 to Ziegler, which discloses a cooking vessel with a cover that has an annular-shaped trough with bottom drain holes. The cover also has openings through which boiling (“foaming”) liquid overflows into the trough, and a cap with holes for venting steam. Foaming liquid that overflows through the openings and into the trough is freely returned to the vessel through the drain holes.
Other lid configurations are particularly adapted to permit the user to add water or another desired liquid during the cooking process. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,596,590 to Harris discloses a skillet with a cover having a central reservoir and a spring-loaded valve for allowing water, etc., to flow freely through a passage into the skillet. Another example is U.S. Pat. No. 3,598,105 to Cristaldi, which discloses a cover having an annular-shaped reservoir (groove) defined by a curved wall and a perpendicular wall, the latter of which is equipped with drain holes that permit unrestricted flow of water from the reservoir into the vessel on which the cover is placed. Finally, U.S. Des. Pat. No. D26,706 to Eagle discloses a cover with a central crown region surrounded by an annular-shaped trough. An upper set of perforations is formed in the crown region, while a lower set of perforations is located within the trough. While not discussed, it would appear that any fluid placed in the trough would flow freely through the lower perforations back into a pan on which the cover is placed.
The above patents do not disclose or suggest the capability of controllably metering the flow of water into a cooking container. In contrast, U.S. Pat. No. 3,744,400 to Woodruff discloses a lid equipped with a tank serving as a reservoir for water, wine, etc. The tank is secured to the lid with a bolt within which there is formed a passage, and through which liquid drains from the tank into a pan on which the lid is place. The bolt is equipped with a small bore fitted with a screw for metering flow from the tank to the pan. U.S. Pat. No. 4,075,939 to Horn et al. discloses a container with a cover equipped with a porous material through which water, etc., can be gradually delivered to the interior of the container.
In view of the above, though lids and covers have been proposed that are capable of regulating the flow of water, etc., into a cooking container, the manner in which flow is regulated requires the use of one or more additional components, e.g., a metering screw (e.g., Woodruff) or a porous material (Horn et al.). It would be desirable if water (and other liquids used to moisturize foods during cooking) could be introduced into a cooking container without the necessity for such additional components. It would further be desirable if this capability were available for use with grills, which have the known propensity to dry meat during cooking.